Computing devices such as laptop computers, desktop computers, tablets, servers, and/or other types of computing devices may include a virtual memory system. In a virtual memory system, each process of the computing device may be provided a virtual address space (VAS). The address space for each process is virtual because the computing system may not actually include enough physical memory for every processes' address space to be loaded into physical memory at the same time.